The present invention relates to a structured body for the drainage treatment, and its impounding and flushing system, which will become the materials for drainage treatment when preparing a garden, for example, on the concrete floor on the roof of the building.
Furthermore, the structured body for the drainage treatment and its impounding and flushing system of the present invention can be applied to sports grounds, roads, parks, golf links, stockhouses and riding grounds.
The difference between the present invention and the conventional techniques described below, the usage and the examples of the present invention, the action and the effects will be described in detail by limiting the application to the preparation for tree-planting areas.
Conventionally, tree-planting areas have been prepared by planting plants on concrete faces of the roof in order to effectively use the roof of the building.
In such cases, materials for drainage treatment, such as gravels for drainage and crushed stones for drainage, are spread in the designated area of the concrete face on the roof to level the area, earth is spread on the upper surface of said materials for drainage treatment, to which plants such as lawns and trees are planted to form a tree-planting area, resulting in tree-planting on the roof of the building.
Therefore, in order to plant trees on the roof of the building, not only the materials for drainage treatment such as gravels for drainage and crushed stones for drainage are needed, but it takes time to spread the materials for drainage treatment. When this tree-planting area is leveled, it is also necessary to dig up the gravels for drainage and crushed stones for drainage by spades and shovels, which requires extra labors and time, and results in expensive leveling cost.
Therefore, the present inventors have developed the structured body for drainage treatment for gardening which comprises as a minimum unit a combined body of an unit box composed of side walls having multiple weep holes and joints for connection, and a lattice panel wall having multiple weep holes which is put into the interior of the unit box.
The feature of said technique is to dispose the structured body for drainage treatment having the above-mentioned structure to be jointly spread in the designated area of the concrete face on the roof of the building, to spread sponge sheets or permeable nets on the upper face of the top wall portion of the structured body for drainage treatment, to sread earth on the upper face of the sponge sheets or the permeable nets, and to plant lawns and trees to prepare the tree-planting area on the roof of the building. The rainwater which fails to the tree-planting area on the roof of the building will go through the spread earth, sponge sheets or permeable nets, multiple weep holes in the top wall portion of the structured body for drainage treatment, multiple weep holes in the lattice panel wall which is put into the interior of the structured body for drainage treatment, and multiple weep holes in the side wall on the structured body for drainage treatment, to the gutter of the concrete face on the roof to be drained. It is contrived to permeate the rainwater collected in the interior of the structured body for drainage treatment to the sponge sheets or the like which is spread on the upper face of the top wall portion of the structured body for drainage treatment by the capillary action to stimulate the earth to keep the water, which results in that the earth to which lawns and trees are planted keeps wettability, which makes it possible for plants to grow normally even in the concrete face on the roof of the building where plants cannot grow naturally.
Since the weight and the pressure of the earth and plants are directly added to the structured body for drainage treatment when the tree-planting area is prepared on the concrete face on the roof as described above by using the structured body for drainage treatment having the above-mentioned structure, it is necessary to keep the structured body for drainage treatment earth-pressure-resistant and strength-resistant. As the means to solve it, the present inventors have proposes the lattice panel wall as the reinforcing material.
In the structured body for drainage treatment described above, however, it is necessary to produce lattice panel walls separately from the unit box formed by side walls having multiple weep holes and joints for connection and to put said lattice panel walls into the interior of the unit box, which requires extra time and labors. If said lattice panel walls are not used, the strength of the structured body for drainage treatment cannot be maintained. Furthermore, putting lattice panel walls into the interior of the box makes drainage (drainability) poor, and extra cost for the lattice panel walls should be borne, which is not economical.
Therefore, it is at least appreciable that the structured body for drainage treatment described above is effective as a material for drainage treatment to accelerate the drainage instead of gravel draining layer on the tree-planting ground which is prepared on the roof of the building.
In the above-mentioned application example, however, while the effect of draining rainwater can be expected by spreading the structured body for drainage treatment, it is undeniable that when it rains, the particles of earth spread on the top wall portion of the structured body for drainage treatment become muddy and flow into the interior of the structured body for drainage treatment through multiple weep holes on the top wall portion, and the muddy liquid adheres to the concrete face on the roof of the building which is the face to be disposed of the structured body for drainage treatment and is piled up and solidified, becoming muddy earth if being left as it is for a ling time, whereby the drainability of the tree-planting ground on the roof will be hindered.
Furthermore, various components contained in the earth particles are piled up on the concrete face, and dissolve the concrete component with the lapse of time, which may cause the leakage of water in the building.
Therefore, the primary object of the present invention is to modify essentially the structured body for drainage treatment described above.
Another object of the present invention is to solve the problem that the muddy earth (sludge) and the like are piled up on the concrete face on the roof of the building and damage the face of the concrete floor to decrease the effect of drainage.